


Ocean Salt, The Queen's Favor

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A less than chance meeting on the not-so-elegant side of town.
Relationships: Hilda/Leila
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Ocean Salt, The Queen's Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/gifts).



The confident ease with which she strolled through the darkened streets, passing under the deep, moonless starlight and shallow pools of lamplight, belied if not her regal bearing then her comfort within the borders of her realm.

Perhaps, then, she fooled no one.

From the darkened cover of an alley, she regarded the docks. Her gaze swept the outlines of the tall, looming ships in port – some where windows and lanterns lit, and others completely inscrutable... phantoms against the night sky. Deeper ashore, just around the corner, she could hear the bustle a tavern, and a bawdy drinking song.

As she unfurled the missive that brought her here, regarding it duly, a knife came up under her chin, held by a figure of shadow that had crept out of the darkness behind her.

“And what’s this then, but a high and mighty princess fallen into my dastardly clutches?”

 _Queen_ Hilda gave her would-be captor an exasperated sigh.

“Must you do this every time we meet?”

... foolish question, as it was.

It was _Leila_.

 _Of course_ she was going to do that every time they met.

Hilda pressed her fingertip to the flat of the dagger, pushing it away from her throat. She turned, back to the wall as she faced the pirate. It wasn’t so much that she distrusted Leila – quite the opposite – but that between the two of them, the alley was somewhat cramped.

“Here, now, I’m only havin’ a bit of fun,” Leila sulked.

The corner of Hilda’s mouth twitched as she fought back a smile. It was an impressively exaggerated pout – to the point of being overly so. But a tremor shook Leila’s shoulders, cracking through her wounded demeanor into a snigger that threatened to send both women into a fit of giggles.

Opting to break the stalemate, Hilda leaned in to press her mouth to Leila’s. Soft and gentle and markedly _eloquent_ , and quite unlike the pirate’s firm rejoinder of the selfsame kiss.

After all, if they weren’t quite so different, this arrangement between them never would have worked in the first place.

“Now then, whatever did you have in mind?” Hilda asked, “ _Other_ than kidnapping?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this one small queen/pirate kiss. :)


End file.
